


Counter/Snare

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Sometimes Shuten outwits himself?





	Counter/Snare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/gifts).



"You did that deliberately."

Shuten smirked at Touma's aggrieved tone. Oh, maybe 'deliberately' was a little strong; maybe he'd simply seen an opportunity and took advantage of it, maybe he didn't. Maybe he just wanted to needle Stratos a bit. No harm in that, after all.

"You did that deliberately, and now Ami thinks we're _dating._ "

"And?"

Suddenly Touma's demeanour morphed from aggrieved to diabolical and Shuten prickled with a terrible, sinking feeling ...

"And that means you have to dress like a normal person for once.

"So can you magic something up, dead man, or do I drag you _shopping?_ "


End file.
